Wakacje, znów będą wakacje
Wakacje, znów będą wakacje - piosenka z Mikołajkowego humoru. Courtney: To w hawajskim stylu jest! Gdy strumieniem płynie się! Myślę, że nie spali mnie, Ta gorąca lawa! Harold: Koniec już moich szans. To nie daje w nocy spać! Ochotnikiem będę raz, Chodź to nie zabawa? Courtney: Wygrywam i już! Harold: Tak, tak! Wygrywam to już! Courtney: Tak, tak! Ja serfuję szybciej! Harold: Tak, tak! Wygrywam wyścig! Courtney: Tak, tak! Owen: Trochę sztywna jesteś, wiem, Nie za bardzo ruszasz się, Ale idź... ...i pokaż im! Tak! Jak cenią to zwycięzcy! Courtney: Dziś wygram to ja! Chór: Tak, tak! Courtney: Bo jestem prawie z nim tak. Chór: Tak, tak! Harold: A ja dla Cody'ego! Chór: Tak, tak! Harold: Przyprawię Leshawnę... ...o dreszcz! Courtney: Aaa, aaa, ale gorąca, aaa! Harold: Au, to nie fair! Owen: Wyszło nie tak, ale cóż! Wybacz Blaineley, mi już! Harold: Lepiej już poddaj się! Chór: Tak, tak! Courtney: Ja wciąż jestem w grze tak, Chór: Tak, tak! Courtney: Tym razem wygram! Chór: Tak, tak! Harold: Sorki Courtney, to ja! Chór: Tak, tak! Owen: Ale ja to wygram! Chór: Tak, tak! Courtney, Harold i Owen: Oooo, tym razem to ja! Tak, tak! Courtney:Rockin' it Hawaii style! Surfing down this magic mile! Hoping I don't get burned by, The lava that's a-flyin'! Harold:One last chance to prove my might. That's what keeps me up at night! Why else would I volunteer, For something death-defyin'? Courtney:I'm winning for real! Harold:Yeah, yeah! I'm winning this deal! Courtney:Yeah, yeah! I'm a surfing genie! Harold:Yeah, yeah! I'm winning, you'll see! Courtney:Yeah, yeah! Owen:Sure, you're stiff, and don't move much, So what if you can't such and such, You're the queen... ...of Heather's team! So! Go show them you're a winner! Courtney:I'm winning for Al! Chór:Yeah, yeah! Courtney:Cause I'm his kind of ga-al. Chór:Yeah, yeah! Harold:Cody needs my mad skills! Chór:Yeah, yeah! Harold:Givin' Leshawna... ...some thrills! Courtney: Ah! Ah! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! D'ah! Harold: Ow! No fair! Owen:This is messed up, it's true! Sorry, Blaineley, don't sue! Harold:Step aside, let me through! Chór:Yeah, yeah! Courtney:I'm still coming for you, Chór:Yeah, yeah! Courtney:Oh, I'm winning this time! Chór:Yeah, yeah! Harold:Sorry Courtney, it's mine! Chór:Yeah, yeah! Owen:Sorry about my behind. Chór:Yeah, yeah! Courtney, Harold i Owen:Oh, I'm winning this time! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Alejandro: Me panie, Dobrze jest, Teraz, starajcie się, Szukajcie już! Ma być, Gdzieś tu, Olbrzymia stopa! Heather: Ruchy chłopcy, Bo dziś! Ostatnia nie, Chcę być! Łapcie kłodę, Która pasowała by! Alejandro i Heather: Ja już wygrałem/am! (Tak!) I jest po sprawie! (Nie!) Mam wszystko prawie! (Tak!) A ty udajesz! (Och!) Courtney: Udo to, dobre jest? Harold: Aha! Heather: Hej! Harold: Kurcze, ta szyja dobra jest? Aaa! Zło się z wiedźmą spotka, A Heather jest okropna, Tyle trudu przez ten cheddar, Poszatkuje go dziś Heather! Alejandro: Trzeba już, tylko rąk, Słabe i wiotkie są, Da cieć, też tyłek jak rżeć, Bo taka już jest! Heather: Te kościste nogi dwie, I jak ser ma ręce mieć! Lepiej pośpieszcie się, Bo będzie źle! Alejandro i Heather: Ja już wygrałem/am! (Tak!) I jest po sprawie! (Nie!) Mam wszystko prawie! (Tak!) A ty udajesz! (Och!) Courtney: Ręce te są złe! Nie nadają się! Alejandro: Odpłacę zaraz się! I rzuć mi owoc ten! Alejandro i Heather: Ja już wygrałem/am! (Tak!) I jest po sprawie! (Nie!) Mam wszystko prawie! (Tak!) A ty udajesz! (Och!) Ja pragnę kasę! (Tak!) Masz marne szanse! (Nie!) Już cię gaszę! (Tak!) Alejandro: Ja zrobiłem to! Kleofas: Chodzę do szkoły, różne stopnie zbieram: szóstki i piątki, i jedynki nieraz. Uczę się dzielnie od niedzieli do soboty, Lecz ciągle po głowie mi chodzi taki motyw, że jeszcze tylko Wrzesień, październik, listopad, grudzień, styczeń, luty, marzec, kwiecień, maj, czerwiec i... Euzebiusz i Kleofas Jednocześnie: Wakacje, znów będą wakacje, Na pewno mam rację wakacje będą znów! Euzebiusz: Chodzę do szkoły tydzień za tygodniem, Często jest mi dobrze, czasem niewygodnie... Niewygodnie wtedy, gdy się nauczyć trzeba, Lecz ciągle po głowie mi chodzi taki temat, że jeszcze tylko listopad, grudzień, styczeń, luty, marzec Kwiecień, maj, czerwiec i... Ananiasz: Wakacje, znów będą wakacje, Na pewno mam rację wakacje będą znów! Mikołaj: Chodzę do szkoły miesiąc za miesiącem. Zaraz będą święta, a w święta jest mi dobrze. Potem już półrocze - stopnie każdy widzi. No więc czemu tata chodzi i się dziwi, że jeszcze tylko styczeń, luty, marzec, kwiecień, maj, czerwiec i... Ananiasz: Wakacje, znów będą wakacje, Na pewno mam rację wakacje będą znów! Joachim: Chodzę do szkoły i chodzę z Agatą, Wiosna już przyszła, nie ma rady na to... Uczyć mi się nie chce, no, ale się przymuszam. Po głowie chodzi myśl, która ciągle mnie wzrusza że jeszcze tylko kwiecień, maj, czerwiec i... Ananiasz: Wakacje, znów będą wakacje, Na pewno mam rację wakacje będą znów! Joachim: Chodzę do szkoły, bo każdy gdzieś chodzi - starsi do pracy, a do szkoły młodzi. Często jest mi dobrze, a czasem niewygodnie... Wciąż ta myśl, nie mogę się uwolnić od niej, że jeszcze tylko maj, czerwiec Kleofas: Wakacje, znów będą wakacje, Na pewno mam rację wakacje będą znów! Ananiasz/Kleofas/Rufus: Chodzę do szkoły, koniec roku za pasem. Stopnie na cenzurze, tata czeka z pasem.. . I róbta co chceta, ale najpierw pomyślta. Już koniec nauki, błąka mi się myśl ta, że jeszcze tylko No co? nic już nie zostało? To znaczy... Rufus: Wakacje, znowu są wakacje. Na pewno mam rację wakacje znowu są. Wakacje, znowu są wakacje. Na pewno mam rację wakacje znowu są. Euzebiusz: I koniec wakacji i śpiewamy od nowa. Chodzę do szkoły, różne stopnie zbieram, Szóstki i piątki, i jedynki nieraz... itd, itp, itd,itp,itd,itp, itd, itp,itd,itp... Kategoria:Piosenki